


Swan Queen Week 9, day 5: Divorced Mommies

by theforgottenpromises



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenpromises/pseuds/theforgottenpromises
Summary: Written for SQW9 day 5, divorced mommies





	Swan Queen Week 9, day 5: Divorced Mommies

They had to go over it one more time but Emma wasn’t listening. She couldn’t. It hurt too much.  
  
_How did they get here?_  
  
_How did it come to this?_  
  
They’d fought the way they had loved. With fire and passion and unstoppable force. Pushing, pulling, yelling. Plates, glasses and eventually hearts had been broken.   
  
It was hard to tell who started what. Neither knew who was the spark and who was the fuel. Things had gone from bad to worse and as they spiraled out of control there was no stopping anything anymore.  Small things became big things. Sometimes became often. The small ripples had become a tidal wave and Emma was definitely drowning now.  
  
She tried to catch Regina’s eyes across the table. Wordlessly pleading, begging, asking, searching. This couldn’t be the end. Surely this nightmare would end if only. She. Looked. My. Way.  
  
_We can fix this. It’s not too late._  
  
And then their gazes met and Emma knew. There was nothing left to save.  
  
A sheet of paper appeared and she stared at it as time ticked away. The dotted line blurred by the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. A pen was placed in her hand. A small tool for a task too big. Too much.   
  
She blinked. Counted to 10. Then again. Evening out her breathing.  
  
She scribbled. The pen on the paper may as well have been a knife through her chest.   
  
_She was free._  
  
_She was lost._


End file.
